Megaman Legends: The Halcyon Chronicles
by MadKitsu
Summary: Finally, I had a chance to rewrite this thing completely... Anyway, this is a collection of all new fanfics in the MML Universe, made by yours truly. Some tie to Trigger, some tie to Roll or Tron, and some tie to someone else, old or new. Enjoy...


Note that I do not own Megaman or any of the characters, that honor belongs to Capcom and Keiji Inafune (the real Dr. Light, kitsu…). Furthermore, any characters that belong to any other series, be it video games, manga, or anime, belong to their respective companies and creators accordingly.

However, any fan made characters, unless stated otherwise, are of my own creation, and are not to be used in other people's fanfic's without my permission.

Now then, with that legal mumbo jumbo out of the way…

Deep within Elysium restricted zone, where two familiar faces were disputing about a certain course of action...

Yuna: We can't wake her up, Sera! You know that!

Sera: And I am telling you that it may be our only option, Yuna. We can not ignore it, not with the amount of time that the people of Terra have remaining before the Elder System fully reactivates.

Yuna: I know that, Sera!

Sera: Then you understand why I am considering this alternative.

Yuna: But we can't, Sera. You know that she's…

Sera: I am aware of her volatile nature, Yuna. I have taken that into consideration upon reviewing our current situation.

Yuna: Then you know what kind of damage she could do to us and to the people of Terra, not to mention Trigger's…

Sera: I reviewed her entire performance record, Yuna. I am fully aware of the risks involved. However, seeing as we are unable to return to Terra at present, and that she possesses the skills and abilities necessary to help us in this particular situation…

Yuna: That's why we sent Data down to Terra, to ask Roll and the others to build a rocket to get us down from here…

Sera: Which has yet to occur despite the plans and precise instructions that were given to him and the two years that we have waited for their arrival. I know that you have faith in the carbons, but we can not simply wait for them while the Elder System continues to recover.

Yuna: But…

Sera: Relax, Yuna. There is no need to be worried, as her pod can only be opened with the Master's Genetic Signature.

Yuna: Then, how do you intend to…

Yuna stares at Sera for a moment, only to realize in her mind the method that Sera was planning on...

Yuna: Oh no, you can't possibly be thinking…

The door opens, as if on cue, and Trigger, had been looking for them, walks into the room.

Trigger: Hi, you two. I been wondering where you were...

Sera: Trigger, you have come just in time.

Trigger: Huh?

Yuna: No, Sera! You can't possibly be asking him to...

Sera: I believe that, without a doubt, he will have to face a somewhat similar situation down on Terra.

Trigger: What do you mean, Sera?

Sera: I do recall that Data had informed Yuna of the two young women in your life.

Trigger (surprised): Huh?!?

Sera: The two who vie for your attention, so to speak.

Trigger was still stunned from Sera's words, not knowing what to make of them...

Yuna: Well, that doesn't really matter at this point, now does it, Sera?

Sera: No, I suppose not. That is why I must request something of you, Trigger.

Trigger (snapping out of it): Oh, um, what is it?

Sera: We need your assistance in activating a unit that could grant us the ability to repair the spacepod and return to Terra.

Trigger (suddenly yelling): Why didn't you tell me about this before?!?

Sera let out a sardonic smile to his response, knowing that the chances of him agreeing to aid in removing the seal from this unit were in her favor. After all, she knew how sick and bored he was being on Elysium, as he would constantly complain about wanting something to do. Even with the risk involved in activating this unit, she was confident that this was their best option...

Yuna: Well, we knew that this unit... That she... Is extremely, well...

Sera: She possess intense emotional tendencies, particularly towards you, Trigger.

Trigger: What kind of emotional tendencies?

Sera: The same as the two carbons, Roll Caskett and Tron Bonne, on Terra, Trigger.

Yuna: She had a crush on you, in other words.

Trigger: What?!?

Yuna: You see, she was sealed inside this capsule by order of the Master, since he felt that her actions weren't consistent with that of an abberent unit...

Sera: But, her abilities made her a potential threat to the system, which, at the time, could not be ignored or excused. These abilities are the reason that I must ask for your assistance in waking her, Trigger.

Trigger: Um, are you sure that this is a good idea, Sera?

Yuna: That's what I'm trying to tell her. This plan of your might just backfire on us, and you know it, Sera.

Sera: And you would propose that we do nothing instead, Yuna? You yourself saw the data that Data had sent us about the progress of the rocket's construction...

Trigger: Wait a minute. You can talk to Data from here? How?

Sera (with a cold smile): I can actually do better than just tell you, Trigger…

Yuna stared at Sera with a fierce look, feeling that she was about to do something that she shouldn't...

Yuna: Sera, don't you dare...

Sera, however, ignored her and suddenly emulated Data's voice perfectly, as though she was playing a recording of him communicating with her (because she was)...

Sera: They haven't stopped fighting yet! They can't seem to get it to work without something blowing up, and they both refuse to listen to me! I can't even get the others to convince them, saying that they won't listen to them or that they'll work themselves out with time, but I don't think that any of them are taking me seriously. Ki…

Trigger, hearing such words from a familiar voice, simply stood there in stunned silence, not knowing whether to believe Sera or not…

Yuna: Stop it, Sera! You know how he feels about…

A viewscreen at one side of the room lit up, revealing Roll and Tron at a planning table (the one seen in the ending of Megaman Legends 2), arguing with each other and yelling right at Data's face (his eyes were acting as cameras and his ears as microphones, allowing him to transmit audio and video feed to Elysium) when he tried to intervene...

Data (from the viewscreen, speaking to the two engineers): I told you that I know how to do this, just let me show you how…

Roll and Tron (responding to Data as they throttled him several hundred feet away from them): Stay out of it, Data!

Data: Kiiiiiiiiii!

Trigger, upon seeing all of this, felt that his very hope was crumbling right in front of him, becoming nothing more than dust. This caused him to bow his head and tightly shut his eyes closed, as he clenched his fists in both anger and despair...

Trigger (quietly to himself): No...

Sera (in her regular voice): We could not inform them that Data possessed the ability to communicate with us, because that might detract their focus from building the rocket, and any alterations to Data that would have been done to aid in facilitating communication may result in a partial loss of system data, data that neither you or Terra can afford to lose. They are unable to communicate with us through any other means due to a defensive measure placed long ago, during the war between the Master and Elder Systems, to prevent Elysium from being attacked by enemy transmissions.

Yuna (after a sigh, realizing that she would have to explain this to him before Sera did so): And we didn't want to tell you because of we knew how attached you are to your friends. We didn't want to worry you or give you any false hopes…

Trigger, who was at this point about to boil over with anger, looked as though he was seconds away from going berserk. Sera, however, ignored this and continued on with her attempt at pursuading him to assist her.

Sera: I would presume that it would make little difference now, seeing as they refuse to follow simple instructions. That is why I am resorting to an alternative means of returning to Terra…

Sera then stares at the capsule, holding a young woman looking about the same age as Trigger, with long, red hair, and wearing a suit of armor, inside. Being inactive, her eyes were closed, and her face made her look as though she was sleeping peacefully.

Sera: By awakening the Purifier Unit Megaman Nova, as she is the only one who can get us off of Elysium and back to Terra…

And so their adventure begins as the sun rises on a new chapter of the Halcyon Chronicles:

Megaman Legends: Rise of Nova

To be continued in Chapter 2, kitsu...


End file.
